Nico loves but does Percy love back?
by PJTHGTBBTFANATIC73
Summary: Nico has admired Percy for awhile but can't seem to bring himself to talk with the Adonis boy. Percy notices Nico as a shy kid that doesn't seem to like him so and never had anyone not like him. Maybe the summer can actually change their views of each other forever. boy/boy don't like don't read. HoO/PJO AU and other warnings inside.


**Hello demigods and mortals. This is the second fanfic I've ever written and the first of PJO/HoO genre. I really hope ya'll like it and please leave reviews and message suggestions. I don't like flamers and you all shall be dealt with in the Underworld by being thrown in Tartaurus by Hades himself or be put in the fields of punishment where I will let all the titans unleash their terrible wrath upon you! Mwhahahahaha! Anyways, enjoy the story along with a tiny bit of ambrosia and nectar. Blue Chocolate Chip Cookies all around! **

**Warnings: go by chapter so mild cursing right now.**

The sounds of waves crashing, wind blowing your hair back, and the palm trees swaying around made Pismo Beach my favorite place to relax while doing my favorite past time. Sure it was a little out of the way from where I resided, but it was a beautiful sight to take in. The sounds were calming and the solitude of where I lay made it come to life. No one came around because of the aura I set off. Only meaning that there weren't children to come running, kicking sand in my food or yell in my ears. Just peace and *splash* quiet.

"Hey guys wait up! You know I can't run that fast!" Unfortunately, quiet time is over for the rest of the day. Now to finally admire my boy next door. He fit all my requirements of the perfect boyfriend except for the minor detail that he was irrevocably straight. The jet black hair that was untameable from all the running he did in track which helped bring out his strong, glistening washboard abs dripping with sweat and salt water. Every part of his Adonis body was perfectly toned from each of the sports he did along with the late night runs he did. Deep sea green eyes that shined as bright as the full moon on a clear, starry night and full pink lips that popped out at anyone who dared to kiss them.

Sadly, those lips seemed to belong to the hot females of Bakersfield, California. It's true he didn't date anyone, though with looks that could kill on a boy like that was impossible to be gay. All the girls drooled over him at practices and especially at Pismo while he was on lifeguard duty. Some decided it would be a good idea to pretend drowning just for him to come save their fake ass and touch his body "accidentally" while he brought them to the sandy shore. I shouldn't be seething jealousy, I mean its not like he's mine to claim or anything. He was as free as an American Eagle soaring above laughing at my stupid ass for even thinking about him sexually… like I was now. Free to look upon any hot body, to grave them with his presence, or even speak to them in the soothing sexy voice of his. Oh what I would give for him just to come and talk to me out in the open. Just to make all those bitches jealous for once, so that they're teased and not me.

But nooooo, I have to be Nico diAngelo, the mute junior who never gets as much as a sideways glance from another being besides my close _close _friends. The munchkin with hair dark as night, skin pale as snow and deep ominous eyes that look upon the godly Percy Jackson with admiration. He has an endless amount of great qualities that I could only wish to possess one day. Percy can socialize with anyone and is instantly loved, especially by Luke Castellan and Octavion James. Those two, my best friends of course, who know of my secret "crush" as most would call it, and tease me incessantly about it. Always choosing to hang out where he just so happens to be that day. Only to add to my complete embarrassment, they end up talking to him at our table. My brain also decides to form incoherent words that no human can understand, so the three musketeers talk nonstop while I'm just stuck wanting to slam my head against the table till I get a concussion.

He probably thinks I fucking hate his guts because I don't talk to him when he uses that sweet angelic voice of his trying to get my attention. The most I can do is a few simple nods or babbles of some type of noise. Why can't I be like everyone else who socialize and go to parties or even hang out with a group of human beings. Life decided to give me lemons and not tell me what to fucking do with them. I have to figure it out for myself because apparently I can't just fucking make lemonade like a normal person! I have to botch it up every time something goes my way. Never the less, I should stop trying to make the Adonis mine. I should know it's nearly impossible to turn that sexy beast gay for only me. But then again, the word impossible itself says I'm possible… so maybe there is a chance. I hope.


End file.
